


I'm Here With You

by gracie_the_shadow_writer



Series: Alec Appretiation Weeks 2017 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is so grateful to Magnus, Alec was definitely falling hard for Magnus at this point, Fluff, M/M, Tokyo date, he just didn't realize it was love until later, omamori, pre episode 2x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/gracie_the_shadow_writer
Summary: Magnus and Alec go on thier date in Tokyo. While there, Alec starts to realize that his feelings for Magnus have been growing deeper throughout their trip.





	I'm Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This fic is for week 2 of Alec Appretiation Week.

The portal opened in front of the Palace Hotel in Tokyo. They had just arrived from their trip to Prague, and Alec has been having such a great time there. Magnus seemed to know someone everywhere they went, a few of his warlock friends lived in Europe, so finding someone to show them around the various cities was always pretty easy.

“Welcome to Tokyo, Alexander!” Magnus announced. “This is the Palace Hotel, which is where we will be staying tonight. I can’t wait to show you around the city, especially at night. It’s truly a beautiful sight.” He said in awe.

“I can’t wait to see it,” Alec said. His face slightly heated up before saying, “I’m so glad to be here with you, Magnus. I couldn’t have imagined a better weekend.” He said, smiling softly.

Magnus smiled back at him, clasping Alec’s hand with his own to intertwine their fingers. The feel of Magnus’s warm hand wrapped around his own sent shivers down Alec’s whole body. These wonderful feelings were still so new to him, and he wasn’t always sure how to react to them, but he wouldn’t trade being here with Magnus, the happiest he’s been in a long time, for anything else in the whole world.

“I’m so glad you’re here with me as well. I haven’t had this much fun traveling with someone in many years, and it makes me so happy to be able to share this with you.” Magnus said, reaching his hand out to cup Alec’s face, and stroke his cheek with his thumb.

Alec leaned his down to capture Magnus’s lips in a short, but sweet, kiss. Kissing Magnus was always exhilarating, and each one felt like their first; he hoped he never got used to it.

Magnus pulled away and said, “How about we go check into our room, and put our bags away? We have a full day of sightseeing ahead of us, and I want us to be able to do as much as we can.” He said.

“Okay,” Alec said, walking up the steps of the hotel, his fingers still intertwined with Magnus’s.

****

By almost noon, they had already done quite a few things. They’ve bought some trinkets from a souvenir shop, they’ve visited historical landmarks and temples, and they even went to a park that had the most beautiful cherry blossom trees Alec had ever seen. He made sure to take plenty of pictures to show his siblings when he got back home.

Oh…

The thought of going back home right now made a sense of sadness spill over Alec’s thoughts. He’s been having such a great time, and he wished that they could spend more than just one weekend traveling. He also just wanted to spend more time with Magnus. Because of their jobs that pretty much put the fate of the world in their hands, Magnus and Alec don’t a lot of opportunities to be alone together. When they do get the rare opportunity of having no work to do for a day, they’re usually limited to having dates without leaving New York incase an emergency comes up. So, having this weekend together was quite the blessing for the both of them.

Alec was brought out of his thoughts by Magnus shaking his arm.

“Alexander, are you okay? Did you hear what I said?” Magnus asked, concern laced in his voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine; I was just thinking. What did you ask?” Alec replied.

Magnus looked at him with a fond expression. “I asked if I could show you something. I think you’re gonna like it.” Magnus said in a sing-song voice, a smirk gracing his face.

“Sure. What is it that you want to show me?”

Magnus smiled a wonderful smile that lit up his whole face. “Come with me.” He said. Magnus took a hold of Alec’s arm, and guided him to the side of the street to rectangular shaped booth. “Have you ever been in a photo booth, Alexander?”

He hadn’t, but it sounded intriguing. “No, what it is?” Alec asked.

“Oh, my dear, Alexander. I have so much to teach you about Mundane culture!” Magnus said dramatically. “A photo booth is a rite of passage that all couples must partake in. You go inside, take some cheesy photos, and you and your partner cherish them for years to come.”

Alec laughed at Magnus’s ridiculousness. “That actually sounds like a lot of fun. Let's do it.”

“Really? You want to?” Magnus asked.

“Of course. Let's go in.” Alec walked over to the photo booth, Magnus right behind him, and pulled back the curtains to step inside. Alec took a look at the screen and buttons, and realized he had no idea how to do this. “Um, Magnus? A little help?”

Magnus laughed and said, “Here, let me show you.” He said, going on to press a few buttons. “Okay, get ready.”

“Okay.”

Magnus went to wrap his arms around Alec from behind, and said, “First, one with us just smiling. Three. Two. One.” Snap. “Now let's do a serious one.” Snap. They took a couple more photos, both of them laughing by the end of it.

“That was so much fun!” Alec exclaimed, still laughing. “Can we do it again.” Alec was smiling so much that his face was starting to hurt. He couldn’t help it, he was just so happy right now. If someone would have told him a few months ago that he would be traveling the world with his boyfriend, and taking silly couple photos in a photo booth in Tokyo, he would have said you were crazy. He couldn’t believe that this was his life now.

Magnus smiled brightly at him. “Whatever you want, Alexander.”

****

The next spot on their agenda was to visit a shrine. There were many beautiful shrines throughout Japan, but Magnus said that this one in particular was quite breathtaking. They looked around for a little bit, and took some pictures, before it got too crowded with tourists. When it started to get too crowded, they walked down from the shrine to the vendors just outside.

Alec wanted to give Magnus a gift. He didn't want to give him some silly trinket from a sovieneer shop that you could get anywhere, he wanted to give him something special that meant something. Maybe these vendors would have something like that?

“Hey, Magnus, I’m going to look over here, okay?” Alec said, trying to be discreet.

“Okay, Alexander. I’ll just be over here.” Magnus replied.

Alec walked down the line of booths, seeing if something would catch his eye that Magnus would like. Just then, he stopped in front of a booth that sold some rectangular shaped charms.

“Hello there, young man,” said the woman running the booth, “how can I help you?”

“Um...I- I’m just looking for something to give to someone as a gift.” Alec said, a little shakily. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for.

“Well, an omamori charm is a good gift for anyone.”

Omamori? He’s heard of those before. They are supposed to give the owner luck and protection. He decided that that would be the perfect gift for Magnus. He was always the one doing the protecting, and doing people favors. It’s about time someone did the same for him. He looked around at the vast variety of charms, which came in many sizes and colors. Then one caught his eye; it was wrapped in red silk, and was adorned with gold accents.

“I think I’ll choose this one.” Alec said to the vendor, pointing out the one he wanted.

“Hmm, good choice.” The vendor said. As she wrapped up the charm in tissue paper and in a small gift bag, and Alec paid, she said, “Would this gift happen to be for someone special?”

Alec turned around to look at Magnus, who was looking at a booth that sold jewelry. Alec felt so lucky that Magnus chose him, when he could have had anyone else in the whole world. He was so thankful to Magnus for guiding him through the world of relationships, and for being so kind and loving to him, even though he probably deserve it.

Alec turned back around, smiling, and said, “Yeah, I think it is.”

The vendor saw who he was staring at, and said, “He’s very lucky to have you.”

Alec smiled at her, and said, “Thank you so much for your help.” And he walked off toward Magnus, burying the small gift bag into one of his larger shopping bags. He wasn't going to give him his gift just yet. He’ll wait to give to him until they got back to New York; as a “thank you” present for the amazing trip.

****

At the end of their fun filled day, Magnus and Alec went back to the hotel. Alec was sad to see their day end, but at least now him and Magnus could be together without anyone else around.

“Hey, Alexander, let’s go sit out on the terrace. It’s such a beautiful night.” Magnus said, putting his shopping bags on the floor next to an arm chair.

“Yeah, good idea.” Alec said, putting his own shopping bags on the opposite side of the room.

The two of them walked towards the sliding door that led outside to the terrace, and walked outside into the fresh air. They stood at the edge of the balcony, just standing there in comfortable silence, until Alec decided to break it; needing to get something off his chest.

“Magnus, I just wanted to thank you for everything. Thank you so much for this wonderful trip, and for letting me into this part of your life. I never thought in a million years that I would get to have this, or that it would be with someone as amazing as you. I care about you a lot, so I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me and my family, and if you ever need anything, you can just -”

Magnus interrupted him by pressing a soft, but eager, kiss to his lips.

“Oh, Alexander, you don’t have to thank me. I do the things that I do for you because I also happen to care about you an awful lot, more than I've cared about someone in a long time. It’s like you said, ‘relationships that effort.’ All I know is that as long as we’re always there for each other, that’ll be enough.”

Alec smiled brightly at him, and leaned down to passionately kiss him. He poured all of the feelings he had for this man into the kiss, and he could feel Magnus smiling into the kiss, and deepening it further. They pulled away after a few moments, and rested their foreheads together, Magnus pressing small kisses all across Alec’s face.

Alec knew that he had a lot of deep feelings for Magnus. He wasn’t if it was love, or just a deep affection, but he knew that he wouldn't be letting those feelings go anytime soon.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought in the comments, or on Tumblr or Twitter.
> 
> Tumblr: @malecbane-wood
> 
> Twitter: @gracie_reader0
> 
> Come on by, and talk with me about Shadowhunters and Malec!!


End file.
